


Behind Glass

by SilverButterfly111



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Flashbacks, Gen, Headcanon, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111
Summary: "I need you to make a key."Aaravos is far better at seeing betrayal then he'll ever let Avizandum know.Well two can play that game.
Relationships: Aaravos & Avizandum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Behind Glass

_ "Y-you have betrayed me!?" _

Aaravos had to fight in order to suppress the laughter that threatened to slip from his throat.

_ "No, I will stay with you." _

When I betray you, Dark Mage, it will be too late for you to know I have done it.

  
  


_400_ _years ago_

"I need you to make me a key."

Aaravos lifted his head. Straightening up from his bow to look at Avizandum. There was no such thing as making eye contact with an Archdragon. Especially not the King of the Dragons.

"A key?"

"For a spell of entrapment and containment."

Aaravos tilted his head.

"Are you sure that it's my skills you require? Such spells seem far more suitable for the Moon Druids to perform even with the stones at the Moon Nexus destroyed it-"

"You are an Archmage. Are you not? You hold mastery over all six for the Primal Sources."

"Yes."

"This spell requires your level of skill."

"Then may I see the object you wish to enchant."

The mirror was rather simple looking. Save for the runes etched around its face. Ancient runes far older than most elves would probably be familiar with. 

Avizandum misunderstood his pause in the mirror's inspection as confusion. "You can read it, yes."

"Yes."

"So you understand what I ask of you."

"Of course."  _ More than you think. _

The mirror held contentment spells from all six of the ancient draconic

_ The dragons make the mirror. I make the key. _

✦ ✦ ✦

Had he suspected betrayal for the human mage Ziard when he'd given the human the staff that gifted him the ability to do magic. Of course not. He had given the human an edge too much credit to be smarter than that.

Though he could not claim revenge on those who were already dead. Sol Regem had acted on the injustice long before Avizandum had even taken the title of King in the Sun Archdragon's place.

Ziard was dead five centuries over and the city of Elarion turned to ashes already taken into the Earth.

And only now was Avizandum beginning to suspect his involvement.

How to punish Aaravos for the crime of aiding in the creation of dark magic…

Simple. 

Have him make his own prison.

  
  


✦ ✦ ✦

  
  


He foresaw the betrayal by Avizandum as soon as he saw the mirror. Clever. To give him a task of making a key that would only break the mirror if all six Primal Sources were used at once. As far as even Aaravos was aware there had never been another Archmage dedicated enough to Master all six. And even he could not  _ use  _ all six at once. Such a task would drain too much of the spell caster's own arcanum.

But humans were not born with a connection to any arcanum. And though some had tried to make connections very few succeed.

Most simply didn't have the patience. 

Some even died in the process.

Why risk one's life when there was now the simple shortcut of Dark Magic.

✦ ✦ ✦

So Aaravos made the key.

He made the key to his own prison much the way he had made the traitor Ziard's staff.

He knew he would not receive any help from Xadia.

His only chance of escaping the mirror would be a human.

Capable and brave enough to perform dark magic.

✦ ✦ ✦

_ Two can play this game. _

__ The key would be capable of channeling all six Primal Sources.

That was all Avizandum had requested.

But the key would only ever be useful to full potential in the hands of a human.

Humans couldn't do pure primal magic.

Only dark magic. 

✦ ✦ ✦

Avizandum threw the key to the human side of the border; and unknowingly gave Aaravos his only chance of being free and Aaravos laughed at him for it in the darkness of the mirror.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
